


Happy Fucking Anniversary! | Damon Baird x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Anniversary, Baird's odd way of apologizing, F/M, Fighting while fighting, He's smart but god damn can he be dumb, Locust Horde, TEN FUCKING YEARS, Ten years dude, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two punks who didn't want to talk about their feelings. That's exactly what you two were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fucking Anniversary! | Damon Baird x Reader |

Baird glanced over at you as you sat at the edge of the bed, tying your bandana around your head and your hair into a tight ponytail. You were both called out on another mission, and you were downright _pissed_.

Understandable, yeah, but he didn't really care. As long as he didn't die or get shot in the ass, it was whatever. Get in, get it done, get out. And complain the entire time.

That was an essential step to not getting called out unless it was pretty god damn important.

"So…" He began, and already he knew he'd fucked himself sideways, "Is this a period thing?"

You merely sent him a middle finger and stood, pulling on your fingerless gloves and checking that your pouches were filled with the correct amount of supplies. Baird rolled his eyes and went back to his own stuff, his goggles sliding over his eyes and his ball cap making its way on his head, backwards as always, just to show how much of a dick he was.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Why are you such a prick?"

"Both questions I'm apparently never gonna get the fucking answer to."

You were silent once again, only putting the blond soldier off even more. He waved you off and stashed the Gnasher on his back, his Lancer staying in his calloused hands after. He was surprisingly silent as you both exited the bedroom and traveled outside where Marcus and Anya were waiting to take you both to the grounds of the new mission.

Anya sent a questioning look to Baird, who merely shrugged, when you said nothing after Marcus quickly and efficiently explained what was going on and what your roles were in it. She shook her head, blonde hair waving slightly.

Two punks who didn't want to talk about their feelings. That's exactly what you two were.

Minus Baird's quips, the trip to the operation grounds was silent. You'd roll your eyes occasionally at something he said, inwardly smirking whenever Marcus told him to shut the fuck up, or something of that nature.

Cole was already waiting with Dom and Carmine by the time the four of you arrived. Baird and Cole smiled at each other and screwed around while everyone else did last minute preps.

"So, Queen Bitch sent out more bitches?" You asked as you checked your pouches for magazines of ammo for your Gnasher and Lancer.

"Damn right, baby. But we gonna take these bitches the fuck out, and find that skank ass queen too!" Cole said enthusiastically.

You often wondered how he and your husband could possibly be best friends.

"Let's stop talking about it and actually fucking do it." Marcus grumbled before beginning the run into the fortress of the Locust, everyone following behind after.

"Dom, Carmine, you head to the left and get rid of the fucking Kantus and that asshole by the turret. Anya's with me; we're heading over there to surprise the fucking grubs. And (Name), you're stuck with shutting off the damn power and taking out any other Locust with the talking asshole and Cole. Keep it as stealthy as you can. Now move!"

You all ran in your respective directions, trying to keep as quiet as possible. The less of the Locust Horde that knew you were there, the better.

Cole and Baird covered one another as they fired at the Locust, Baird almost crying out in ecstasy once he found a Longshot just lying around. Cole noted the tension between the two of you and was just itching to find out what was going on.

"Ah, shit…" You muttered.

"What's goin' on, babe?" Damon asked as he and Cole shot oncoming Locusts.

You ignored him and continued to look at the power source. Of course these fucking grubs wouldn't use a normal switch, that'd just be pampering you.

No, instead they had to have this complicated ass system that only one person could break.

An asshole with stupidly good looks and the single most annoying tendencies you'd ever had the misfortune to adore.

"Babe, what the fuck's the matter?!"

You growled and pulled an ink grenade from one of your pouches, pulling out the pin and tossing it down where oncoming Locusts were at. Baird laughed rather maniacally and peeked over the solid railing you all were hiding behind.

"Take that, assholes. Courtesy of my fucking wife!"

 _"Cut off the fucking power!"_ Marcus yelled through the comms.

Baird rushed over to the source, light filling his blue eyes as he saw the complicated engine that powered up the fortress. He began dismantling it slowly, Cole leaving your side to give Baird some cover since the ink of your first grenade went away.

You threw a couple of smoke grenades to throw off the Locusts as Cole shot a few of the bastards from where they were.

"So, uh…" He began, "Trouble in paradise, Damon?"

"More like a fuckin' hurricane mixed with a  tornado."

"Damn, Damon! What the hell did you do?!"

"Okay, why is it that I'm automatically to blame? Frankly, I think that's sexist."

"Did she do anything to piss you off?"

"No."

"So what the hell did _you_ do to piss of your lady?"

Baird shrugged, "You got me, man. Had some fantastic sex last night, and then she's all pissed off and won't talk to me today. I think it's a communication problem." He added sarcastically, as always.

Cole furrowed his brows and hid behind the wall, reloading his Lancer and getting back to work on killing the grubs.

"You know, I used to think you were smart, Damon."

"The hell are you talking about? I don't see you shutting down this damn place!"

 _"I don't fucking see you doin' it either, dammit_!" Marcus yelled once again, _"Come on, we're cuttin' it close!"_

Baird rolled his eyes and pressed a few more keys, "Got it, ya happy?"

 _"More Locusts are headed your way!"_ Anya yelled, _"We're coming to give you all cover! Just hang on and hold them off as long as you can!"_

Baird grabbed his Lancer and began shooting the grubs, his conversation with Cole starting up once more as the former Thrashball player tossed out a frag grenade.

"Damon, do you realize what today is?!" He shouted over the blast.

"Hold on, let me check my fuckin' pocket calendar." He quipped.

Cole just shook his head, "It's your anniversary, dumbass. Ten year anniversary."

"Really?!" Damon shouted, looking over at you, " _That's_ what you're pissed off about?!"

"Yes that's what I'm fucking mad about!" You screamed back.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_." He quipped with extra sarcasm just for you, "It's just that serenading and grenading don't fucking mix!"

"Ten years, Damon!"

Headshot.

"Ten years we've been married!"

A bullet to the throat.

"And you couldn't even fucking remember!"

Damon grabbed his Gnasher and began shooting the grubs that made it past all of your bullets.

"My bad, Princess!"

Body shot.

"I didn't realize your fucking hissy fit was over something as stupid as a day!"

Headshot.

"So happy fucking anniversary!"

Baird curb stomped a Locust and watched as everyone else ran in, knowing that the mission would soon be successful and continuing on.

"You're a damn good wife!"

Chainsawed face.

"That stain's never gonna come out… Sorry honey!"

Gnasher Execution.

"Anyway!"

An assist.

"I'm sorry I fucking forgot!"

A special delivey.

"I won't do it again!"

A punch in the fucking face.

"And I love you!" He finished just as the last grub was beaten.

"Well I love you too, asshole." You said before cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

Cole laughed and cheered while Marcus merely shook his head with a grumble.

"Your honeymoon was ten god damn years ago… Let's cut the shit and get the hell out of here."

You chuckled and followed behind everyone, your husband in tow. He kissed your temple.

"Y'know… I really didn't know it was our anniversary."

"Ten years, Damon!"


End file.
